I am Perfectpseudo Guy, am I not?
by moondreamer101
Summary: Yunoki Azuma is bound to go to England by his Obaa-sama's wish but can a Newbie Hino Kahoko can change his plans? Read&REVIEW!


Summary:Yunoki Azuma is bound to go to England by his obaa-sama's wish but will the newbie Hino Kahoko can change his plans? R&R!!

-A YunokiXHinoXTsukimori Fanfic-

_**Moon says:**_Hi there!This is my first time to write a YunokixHinoxTsukimori fanfic so please bear with me, PLZ! Lilac is gonna kill me if she know anything about this. . Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling mistakes you will (or will not)find in this story, and please do tell me if the characters are too OOC, well except for Kaho because I would like to change her a bit here, if that's ok to all of you, and also for the sake of the story.

Suggestions/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/and Flames(please be careful XP) are greatly appreciated 'coz it motivates amateur writers like me ;D..Thanks! READ and ReVIEW!!

p.s.

My 2 Chaptered stories, The Quest is to be updated 1 of this days, while Summer Love Affair, well I don't know about lilac 'coz she's the one typing it,but I keep on nagging her so she will post it next week!hehe XD

xXOXx

**I am Perfect-pseudo, am I not?**

xXOXx

_ By Kaho14belle_

xXOXx

_**Chapter 1- Rapido El Cuore**_

_**Kahoko Hino's P.O.V.**_

"I'm perfect, am I not?" I heard someone said as I walk past the gates of the Seisou Academy.

"Of course, Yunoki-sama!"

'_Eww..that is so ghastly! A perfect guy? Who would thought of such a thing!'_ I thought.

Squeals. Laugh. Squeals.

I quickened my pace. It's my First day here and I didn't know that students here were so Noisy!! But knowing me, I'm still careless, that maybe sooner or later I-

THUG!

-bump-

"owww!"

-on-

"are you okay?" I heard a silky voice asked.

-somebody-

'My butt hurts!' I was bumped rather I was the one who bumped but afterwards was been shoved backwards, I slumped on the cement floor. I looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking down at me, with his long purple tresses framing his beautiful face.

Was I dumbfounded? Heck yes! I was even flustered!!

"Hey! Are you Okay?" he asked again

"Ah.. Ye-Yeah.." and then "Azuma-onii-san?" I was surprised to see Aniki's friend studying here, he offered a hand but I snob it and stand on my own.

"Oh, Hino-san, it's you, I'm very sorry, I didn't see you" he apologized.

"Yunoki-sama is so kind!" his fangirls all shouted, which were led by 3 Music students, which were staring nastily to me.

"It's okay, it's really my fault" I said in alow voice and continued my way to the Music Dept. Building, didn't mind the strange stares given by the other students.

'_Dad is so going to get it!_ I yelled at my mind, by then I started counting from 10-1 (a/n:it really works!) and went to Kanazawa Hiroto-sensei's Office, as my Dad had told me.

-falshback-

"dear, go straight to Hiroto-kun's office and he'll explain everything to you." Dad said.

"…."

-end of flashback-

"AHHHH!!"

_**End of Kahoko Hino's P.O.V.**_

xXOXx

_**Azuma Yunoki's P.O.V.**_

'_Karumo's little sis is here in the Academy?!Maybe I should not play with her here..or maybe…'_

My fangirls were really annoying, I'm so tired of this, every morning…..every afternoon..blah..blah..blah..ugh!

Isn't that so tiring? And I should always have to wear that so stupid smile.After being pestered with my Fangirls, I made my way to the Music Dept. Building.

"Oi! Yunoki!" A loud voice said, my bestfriend, Hihara Kazuki, I turned around and gave him my warmest smile.

"Hihara, Hurry Up!! We're gonna be late in Class"

_**End of Azuma Yunoki's P.O.V.**_

xXOXx

Kahoko Hino went up to Kanazawa-sensei's office for her _'Clarification time'_

She opened the door, step in and found a lazy-looking tall man with purple-gray hair puuled up by ponytail and a cigarette in hand.

"Kanazawa-sensei" He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"The redhead girl is here, so are you ready for this year, Kaho-chan?" he asked.

"Of course, Uncle! I should expect the unexpected, right?" I said gleefully.

"Yes! Now, this year I'm the homeroom adviser of the class you are going with,so if something or anything is bothering you just tell me, am I clear?" he said.

"Hai, Uncle, I-I men sensei" I muttered. ' I should always call him sensei 'coz maybe he don't want relatives in school like this one' I reminded myself.

"Sensei? Call me Uncle,please" he said smiling(a/n:this reminds me of sainkoku monogatari)

"Are you sure? Is that really okay?" I inquired.

"Ugh!Kaho-chan?!"

"Okay, Okay!!" I sweatdropped.

"Now, it's claa hour, we shall go to meet your class" and they went to the Homeroom.

'Yay! A new schoolyear for me ! but yes a new school too, I guess I should familiarized myself here..' her train of thoughts were snapped to reality when her 'uncle suddenly stop infront of a classroom.

"We're here,stay here for a minute, okay Kaho-chan?" ha asked.

I nodded and he went inside as I stood outside, waiting.

"Class 2-A"

_**End of chapter**_

xXOXx

_**moon says:**_

Hiya! First Chapter is done, and I realizesd something…

IT"S SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE THIS!!my ideas were really flowing this time!!

Please give me suggestions on how to improve this story..please!!Please REVIEW!!

p.s. again..

Can you give me Japanese girl names so that I can used that on Yunoki's worshigul trio fangirl… and oh..please I hope someone can Beta-ead this story..XP..tnx!

-arigatou-

Moon..


End file.
